Tainted
by xCullenxCrazyx
Summary: There's a new threat in town - and she's connected to Edward...


Tainted

Prologue

The moon was full, high, a strangely opaque diamond against the black velvet of the midnight sky.

The night was her friend. It hid her, blanketing her in the shadows and hiding her from her prey. She watched, her scarlet eyes alight as the slight young man made his way hurriedly up the steep stone steps that led to his apartment building, dropping his keys and cursing, stooping for them in the darkness.

With the stealth born of her breed, she made her way to him and plucked his keys from the ground. She watched as he straightened up, his eyes widening, whether in shock at her appearance or her reflexes, she didn't care. His blood was hot from his hurry, pumping out a fragrance similar to honeysuckle. Her smile grew wider as she dropped his keys into the palm of his hand.

''Umm..Thanks. Didn't see you there,'' he mumbled, scratching his neck nervously. She laughed softly and said, ''Not many people do.''

He looked confused for a moment. Silence strtched before them, more peaceful for her than uncomfortable.

He cleared his throat.

''Erm...thanks again. I'm Derek, by the way.'' He offered her his right hand, and she looked at it distastefully. This man's senses must be dulled, she thought - otherwise he would be running in terror right now. She offered a sweet smile instead and said, ''Bree. Bree Lawston.'' Used to be, she thought, a trace of resentment dulling her hunger for a moment. She smiled again and opened the locked door easily, gesturing him inside. Looking very disconcerted, he hurried past her. She folllowed him into the building.

''Derek?''

He turned to her, a look like fear in his eyes.

''Yes?''

''I know you've just met me and all, and I'm going to sound rude, but...'' she ran a hand through her unkempt hair, ''Do you think I could come in and clean up? It's just that I had to leave home - John, well, he wasn't the nicest husband, and I had to get away...''

The look on his face was indecisive.

_Oh, come on Derek. A drop dead beautiful woman turns up on your doorstep and asks to come in, and you're about to refuse her? Jeez, man, how often do _**you **_get an offer like _**this**

But then her searching, burning scarlet eyes met his, and he was lost.

''Of course. Come on in.''

A half hour later, she stood in his bathroom, grinning at her reflection in the man's tiny mirror. Her shoulder length silver blonde hair was tousled, wild and feral about her heavenly face. Her stunning bone structure, her full mouth...Yes, this was the best part about her curse. Her body was enough to make men pant, but teamed with her angelic face and she was able to get most women jealous in more ways than one.

Ruffling her hair more and peeling off her blouse, she adjusted her strappy top and smiled, turning on her heel and striding out of the bathroom with an air of confidence. Derek sat lazily on his couch. His messy black hair was slightly damp, and every so often he was taking a swig from the whisky bottle at his side.

She smiled seductively and sat next to him, making sure she was angled at the most suggestive way possible.

He turned towards her, his blue eyes dulled with exhaustion and drink. She smirked and moved a little closer to him on the couch, so close the natural fear began to show in his eyes. She placed one hand on his fevered cheek, cooling him with her icy touch. As calming waves of relaxation rolled from her, dulling his senses to the point where he was barely concious, she moved even closer, her mouth close to his cheek. She traced her lips delicately over his damp skin, wrinkling her nose as the scent of alcohol rolled from his skin to her senses. She moved her mouth to his, hovering over the trembluing man' lips. Smiling, she asked in a whisper, ''You have no idea of what you have done.''

With that, she moved her lips down to his neck, pressing excitedly against the warm spot where his pulse jumped erratically. She kissed hi softly, his low groans making her smirk. She carressed his throat with her mouth, softening his neck for her strike.

''Godbye, Derek.'' And with that, she drank.

A half hour later, her eyes were dark and soft as liquid mercury, and his were closed, rigor mortis setting in already. The puncture wounds on his neck barekly visible. She smiled to herself and pushed herself away from the body. Checking her reflection in the mirror, she smiled satisfiedly and turned back to the slumped corpse. She smiled and planted a cold kiss on his cheek.

''Sleep well, Derek. Thank you for dinner.''

A twisted smirk set upon her lovely lips, she turned and walked away without a backwards glance.


End file.
